warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erin Hunter
Erin Hunter ist ein Pseudonym für die britischen Autorinnen Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes und Tui Sutherland. Gillian Phillips und Inbali Iserles wurden 2012 und 2013 in das Team aufgenommen und arbeiten an der Serie Survivor Dogs. Sie wurden vor allem durch ihre Serie Warrior Cats bekannt, von der jedes Buch auf der Bestsellerliste der New York Times stand. Außerdem sind sie die Autoren der Seeker- und Survivor Dogs-Serie. Autorinnen Victoria Holmes Folgt Kate Cary Folgt Cherith Baldry Folgt Tui Sutherland Folgt Gillian Phillips Folgt Inbali Iserles Folgt Werke 'Warrior Cats' Warrior Cats (Original series) # In die Wildnis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81041-0. Englisch: Into the Wild (2003) # Feuer und Eis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81042-7. Englisch: Fire and Ice (2003) # Geheimnis des Waldes. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81050-2. Englisch: Forest of Secrets (2003) # Vor dem Sturm. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81056-4. Englisch: Rising Storm (2004) # Gefährliche Spuren. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81055-7, Englisch: A Dangerous Path (2004) # Stunde der Finsternis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2010, ISBN 978-3-407-81069-4, Englisch: The Darkest Hour (2004) Warrior Cats: Die neue Prophezeiung (Warriors: The New Prophecy) #''Mitternacht. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81083-0, Englisch: ''Midnight (2005) #''Mondschein. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81083-0, Englisch: ''Moonrise (2005) #''Morgenröte. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81093-9, Englisch: ''Dawn (2005) #''Sternenglanz. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81094-6, Englisch: ''Starlight (2006) #''Dämmerung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81100-4 Englisch: ''Twilight (2006) #''Sonnenuntergang. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81102-8, Englisch: ''Sunset (2007) Warrior Cats: Die Macht der drei (Warriors: Power of Three) #''Der geheime Blick. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81117-2, Englisch: The ''Sight (2007) #''Fluss der Finsternis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81118-9, Englisch: ''Dark River (2008) #''Verbannt. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81134-9, Englisch: ''Outcast (2008) #''Zeit der Dunkelheit.'' Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81135-7, Englisch: Eclipse (2008) #''Lange Schatten. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81146-2, Englisch: ''Long Shadows (2008) #''Sonnenaufgang. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81148-6, Englisch: ''Sunrise (2009) Warrior Cats: Zeichen der Sterne (Warriors: Omen of the Stars) #''Der vierte Schüler. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81160-8, Englisch: ''The Fourth Apprentice (2009) #''Fernes Echo. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81162-2, Englisch: ''Fading Echoes (2010) #''Stimmen der Nacht. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81168-4, Englisch: ''Night Whispers (2010) #''Spur des Mondes. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81170-7, Englisch: ''Sign of the Moon (2010) #''The Forgotten Warrior'' (2011) #''The Last Hope'' (2012) Warriors: Dawn of the Clans ' #The Sun Trail'' (2013) #''Thunder Rising'' (2013) #''The First Battle'' (2014) #''The Blazing Star'' (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht #''A Forest Divided'' (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht 'Warrior Cats: Special Adventure (''Warriors: Super Edition) #''Feuersterns Mission. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2010, ISBN 978-3-407-81075-5, Englisch: ''Firestars Quest (2007) #''Blausterns Prophezeiung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81150-9, Englisch: ''Bluestar's Prophecy (2009) #''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81119-6, Englisch: ''SkyClan's Destiny (2010) #''Streifensterns Bestimmung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81172-1, Englisch: ''Crookedstar's Promise (2011) #''Yellowfang's Secret'' (2012) #''Tallstar's Revenge (2013)'' #''Bramblestar's Storm'' (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht #''Mothflight's Vision'' (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Warrior Cats: Die Welt der Clans (Warriors: Field Guides) #''Secrets of the Clans'' (2007) #''Cats of the Clans'' (2008) #''Das Gesetz der Krieger. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81097-7, Englisch: ''Code of the Clans (2009) #''Battles of the Clans'' (2010) #''Enter the Clans'' (2012, Paperbackausgabe von Secrets of the Clans und Cats of the Clans/Code of the Clans) #''The Warriors Guide'' (2012) #''The Ultimate Guide'' (2013) Warrior Cats Manga : Graustreif und Millie (Warriors Manga: Graystripe's Adventure) # Der verlorene Krieger. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-86719-475-4, Englisch: The Lost Warrior (2007) # Die Zuflucht des Kriegers. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-86719-476-1, Englisch: Warrior's Refuge (2007) # Die Rückkehr des Kriegers. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-86719-477-8, Englisch: Warrior's Return (2008) Warriors Manga: Rise of Scourge # The Rise of Scourge (2008) Warrior Cats Manga: Tigerstern und Sasha (Warriors Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha) # In die Wälder. Tokyopop, Englisch: Into the Woods (2008) # Flucht aus dem Wald. Tokyopop, Englisch: Escape From the Forest (2009) # Zurück zu den Clans. Tokyopop, Englisch: Return To the Clans (2009) Warrior Cats Manga: Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Warriors Manga: Ravenpaw's Path) # Zerstörter Frieden Tokyopop, Englisch: Shattered Peace (2009) # Ein Clan in Not Tokyopop, Englisch: A Clan in need (2010) # Das Herz eines Kriegers Tokyopop, Englisch: The Heart of a Warrior (2010) Warrior Cats Manga: Der WolkenClan in Gefahr (Warriors Manga: SkyClan and the Stranger) # Die Rettung Tokyopop, Englisch: The Rescue (2011) # Jenseits des Gesetzes Tokyopop, Englisch: Beyond the Code (2011) # Nach der Flut Tokyopop, Englisch: After the Flood (2012) Warrior Cats: Short Adventure (Novellas) #''Hollyleaf's Story'' (2012) #''Mistystar's Omen'' (2012) #''Wolkensterns Reise. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-74435-7, Englisch: ''Cloudstar's Journey (2013) #''The Untold Stories'' (2013) #''Tigerclaw's Fury'' (2014) #''Leafpool's Wish'' (2014) #''Dovewing's Silence (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht #Tales from the Clans'' (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht #''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' (???) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Seekers → mehr im: Seekers Wiki Seekers (Original series) # Die Suche Beginnt. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81104-2, Englisch: The Quest Begins (2008) # Am Großen Bärensee. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81105-9, Englisch: Great Bear Lake (2009) # Am Rauchberg. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81115-8, Englisch: Smoke Mountain (2009) # Die Letzte Große Wildnis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81116-5, Englisch: The Last Wilderness (2010) # Feuer im Himmel. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81138-7, Englisch: Fire in the Sky (2010) # Sternengeister. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81153-0, Englisch: Spirits in the Stars (2011) Seekers: Return to the Wild # Insel der Schatten. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81177-6, Englisch: Island of Shadows (2012) # The Melting Sea (2012) # River of Lost Bears (2013) # Forest of Wolves (2014) # The Burning Horizon (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Seekers Manga # Toklo's Story (2010) # Kallik's Adventure (2011) # Lusa's Tale (2012) - nie veröffentlicht Survivor Dogs → mehr im: Survivors Wiki Survivor Dogs (Survivors) #''Die verlassene Stadt''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81164-6, Englisch: The Empty City (2012) #''Ein verborgener Feind''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81166-0, Englisch: A Hidden Enemy (2013) #''Gefährliche Freunde''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81174-5, Englisch: Darkness Falls (2013) # The Broken Path (2014) # The Endless Lake (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht # Storm of Dogs (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Survivors Novellas # Alpha's Tale (2014) # Sweet's Journey (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht en:Erin Hunterfr:Erin Hunternl:Erin Hunter Kategorie:Autoren